There has long been a reed to have a simple and reliable corner portion of a pallet transfer system which would transfer pallets of different lengths around the corner portion of the transfer mechanism while maintaining the original orientation of the pallets with respect to the direction of pallet travel. The present invention solves this need and may be implemented in a manner permitting accumulation of the pallets in the corner portion of the system.